There are many applications where capturing and reproducing a crowded chaotic acoustic environment is desirable. For example, one application may include capturing and broadcasting the response of a large crowd during an event, such as a concert or sporting event. There is a need for systems capable of capturing and transmitting the sound field to a television set or other receiving device of an end user with minimal delay. If the end user is equipped with a surround sound system, the user will then be able to experience the actual acoustic event from his or her home, as if the user were present among the spectators in the crowd at the event.